


Debilitated Hearts and Minds

by Monarch372



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin’s Creed, assassin’s creed unity
Genre: Angst, Arno Dorian - Freeform, Arno Dorian x Reader - Freeform, Arno Dorian/Original Female Character, Arno Dorian/Reader - Freeform, Drinking, F/M, Hurt, Not quite a romance yet, Pain, Rating May Change, Reader is from the future but Arno doesn’t knowwww, Romance, ac unity, arno wallowing in self pity, assassin’s creed - Freeform, but hey, we still love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monarch372/pseuds/Monarch372
Summary: Arno is having a difficult time coping with the loss of all of his loved ones. (Y/N) has lost everyone as well, and she’s there to guide him through it in a much healthier way.I do not own assassin’s creed.





	Debilitated Hearts and Minds

“This is no way for anyone to live.” I asserted with hushed disapproval.

Arno scoffed and glared at the Bordeaux left at the bottom of the viridescent bottle. He rolled the intoxicating liquid around aimlessly, following its path with his eyes ruefully as he spoke.

“I’ve no reason to live anyway. Why should the condition of an already condemned life matter?” He spat acridly.

“That sounds like an excuse.” I responded in a balanced tone, awaiting his passionate response.

Yes, passionate. It was Arno; it kind of came with the territory.

He turned his scornful glare onto me, brown eyes scorching with anger. 

“I’ve lost everything and everyone I love!” He seethed.

“As have I. Our situations mirror each other, yet our responses to them greatly contrast.” I replied smoothly.

I watched as his fury morphed into melancholy. 

“I’ve been forsaken. Damned to experience hell on earth.” He mumbled, reaching into the shadows beneath the windowsill and retrieving a new bottle of wine.

I sighed, walking over to him and sitting down beside him. “I guess we’re both alone.”

“Alone together. How ironic.” He laughed bitterly before cursing the skies in his native language. I let my head fall back against the ivory wall, allowing reality to evade me once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know when a part two will be added, but there will be one! Thanks for reading!


End file.
